Orquídeas e Esmeraldas
by KittyBlue
Summary: Nos tempos antigos, um reino fantástico existia, onde pessoas vivem e se apaixonavam.. dois irmãos em busca de algo encontram mais do que alguma vez esperavam. -yohjixran- HIATUS
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:** orquídeas e esmeraldas  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Status:** incompleto  
**Tipo: **au, ooc, yaoi, lime / lemon, sap, comedy  
**Rating: **R/NC17  
**Pares:** Ken x Aya; Yohji x Ran  
**Sumário:** nos tempos medievais um reino fantástico existia, onde pessoas vivem e se apaixonavam.. dois irmãos em busca de algo encontram mais do que alguma vez esperaram.  
**Avisos: **Este fic é completamente AU e ligeiramente OOC.  
**C&C: **Podes contactar-me através de Email ou pelo ICQ (145672919)  
**Disclaimer:** As personagens são do anime Weiß Kreuz, e por isso não são meus. Eu apenas estou a tentar expressar-me, e eu faço isso sem receber nada em troca... ok, talvez receba apenas uns mails!!

_Leiam e digam-me que acharam..._ **-**

Orquídeas e Esmeraldas

by _KittyBlue_

**Prólogo**

Erika acordou a meio da noite preocupada. O sentimento era estranhamente intenso e sem perder tempo ela levantou-se da cama, devagar para não acordar o marido, e caminhou até à porta do quarto. Ao abrir a porta do quarto, a mulher ficou algum tempo quieta ali sem saber exactamente o que fazer. Sentia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido mas ela tinha também um mau pressentimento, que a impedia de dar um passo sequer.

- Erika? Que se passa? – perguntou Shuichi da cama. Ele levantou-se e devagar aproximou-se da esposa curioso.

- Eu.. acho que se passa alguma coisa. Vamos ver os nossos filhos.. alguma coisa aconteceu.. – disse ela à beira das lágrimas.

Shuichi pensou que talvez fosse melhor ele verificar os filhos do casal sozinho, assim pelo menos se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, ele ainda teria o apoio da mulher para o ajudar a resolver..

- Eu vou ver. Deita-te e dorme.. de certeza que não se passa nada.

Ele saiu do quarto sem esperar uma resposta dela. E entrou no quarto em frente ao seu. Ao abri-lo viu o seu filho mais novo, Mamoru a dormir, depois de ter a certeza que estava tudo bem com ele, saiu de novo.

Ao aproximar-se do quarto que pertencia às suas duas filhas, ele pausou ao ouvir um gemido.

- Ouka? Aya? – Shuichi entrou e viu a sua filha mais nova, Ouka, sentada na cama a chorar. Sem pensar muito ele correr até ela e abraçou-a, perguntando-lhe o que se passava.

- Papá! A Aya! Ela saiu... e disse.. que.. nunca mais.. nunca ia voltar...

- O que?? – o homem olhou para a outra cama presente naquele quarto e ao encontra-la vazia olhou novamente para a sua filha. – Ela disse onde ia? – a rapariga continuou a chorar sem parar. – Ouka, isto é importante.. preciso encontrar a Aya.. ela disse onde ia?

- Ela.. não.. disse.. papá..!

- Oh Meu Deus!! – vai para o quarto da tua mãe, tenho de ir ver do teu irmão Ran.. – o homem levantou-se mas a pequena rapariga agarrou-lhe pela manga do pijama. – Ouka?!

- Ele foi.. com ela... ela disse que.. ia só buscar... o Ran.. e que iam embora....

Shuichi deixou-se guiar novamente para abraçar a filha e silenciosamente rezou. Rezou para que os seus filhos não fossem estúpidos o suficiente para realmente terem fugido de casa. Infelizmente os primeiros raios da manhã vieram trazer muitas lágrimas a uma família que não ia desistir de procurar os desaparecidos, ainda que tivessem sido eles a fugir..

****


	2. Capítulo1

Orquídeas e Esmeraldas by KittyBlue  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
O Reino de Orchidee amanheceu acordando comerciantes e viajantes. As pessoas preparavam-se para começar o seu dia, correndo de um lado para o outro. Havias uns quantos que apenas passeavam tentando encontrar no meio daquela confusão toda um sitio onde pertencer...  
  
Uma rapariga parou no meio do mercado, que ainda estava a ser montado, e ficou ali a olhar em redor. Imediatamente algum a abraçou e apesar de ela ter tremido por uns instantes, imediatamente se deixou envolver no abraço. A pessoa que a tentava confortar dizia-lhe palavras carinhosas para a fazer continuar mas o sorriso característico dela não regressou à sua face.  
  
- Aya-chan? Que foi? – perguntou ele afastando os seus braços dela e dando a volta para a encarar.  
  
- Eu tenho medo, Ran. E se fizemos mal em fugir.. eles podem não ser..... eles vão ficar preocupados connosco.. sabes disso não sabes, irmão?  
  
- Claro que sim! Mas foste tu que quiseste fazer isto em primeiro lugar, lembraste? Estás arrependida?  
  
- Não é isso Ran! Apenas.. estou assustada.. – com uma mão ele afastou alguns fios de cabelo negro que teimavam em esconder o rosto dela. Ele olhou seriamente nos olhos azuis dela e tentou sorrir para que ela percebe- se que tudo ia ficar bem.. ainda que ele próprio não o achasse.  
  
- Não precisavas fazer isto por mim, Ran..  
  
- Fazer o quê? Tu és a única pessoa que tenho neste mundo, achas que eu te deixaria fazer isto sozinha?? Nem pensar!  
  
- Mas Ran, tu tens o Mamoru! Eu sei que estavas cada vez mais a apegar-te a ele!  
  
- E eu tenho-te a ti! Nada nem ninguém me importa mais do que tu!  
  
Ela sorriu tristemente e abraçou-o fortemente. Ele tentou depositar naquele gesto todos os seus sentimentos, toda a confiança que ele tinha em si mesmo e nela. Ela afastou-se alguns minutos depois e com um sorriso, que pertencia à irmã que ele tanto adorava, olhou em redor.  
  
- Que fazemos agora, Ran? Sabes pelo menos onde estamos??  
  
Ele seguiu o olhar dela pelo mercado, tentando lembrar-se de alguma coisa para responder.. se pelo menos se lembrasse do nome de algum sitio onde pudesse informar-se, mas na verdade Orchidee era um reino grandioso e muito belo, que infelizmente ele não conhecia muito bem.  
  
- Oniisan [1] .. podemos tentar encontrar o Nagi.. ele pode ajudar-nos....  
  
Ele voltou a olhar para ela e riu-se. – Tu não queres é que ele saiba que fugimos e fique todo preocupado.. mas essa é uma boa ideia, maninha!  
  
- Ele costuma estar perto do inn da cidade! Podemos dar uma volta e procura- lo pelo parque e pelos cafés, assim até ficamos a conhecer melhor a cidade. Que achas?? – perguntou ela animada de repente.  
  
- Uma boa ideia! – respondeu ele beijando-a na testa, e os dois continuaram a seguir o seu caminho naquela rua, a algum lado os dois iriam ter..  
  
+-+-+  
  
Nagi olhou em redor e depois de ter a certeza que ninguém estava a olhar usou o seu poder telecinético para mandar uma data de livros para cima de um homem de cabelos compridos um pouco mais à frente dele. O homem desviou- se e voltou-se olhando seriamente para ele.  
  
- Nagikins!! Eu leio os teus pensamentos lembraste?! Por isso não tentes novamente fazer-me algo do tipo! Se voltares... eu digo ao Bradley! – disse um homem de cabelos cor de fogo sorrindo perigosamente.  
  
- Mas Schuldich!! Eu estava apenas a tentar que pagasses pelo que fizeste há pouco! Tu foste mesmo muito mau! Além do Brad ter ficado chateado, chateaste também o Jei!  
  
- Problema meu e deles! Ai de ti se te apanho novamente a pensar em me mandar coisas para cima! – gritou Schuldich voltando-se e continuando a andar.  
  
Nagi parou por segundos pensativo. Ao olhar para uma obra que estava no meio da rua, que deveria acabar por resultar na reformação de uma nova confeiteira, ele usou o seu poder num saco de cimento, mas quando Schuldich parou novamente ele desistiu de tentar surpreender o telepata.  
  
- Wow! – disse o homem de cabelos compridos de repente, a sua expressão era sem dúvida de pura admiração, o que deixou Nagi confuso e ao mesmo tempo curioso.  
  
Nagi chegou-se à frente para ver o que tinha deixado o telepata daquele jeito e sorriu ao ver duas pessoas que conhecia e de quem tinha muitas saudades. A rapariga que andava de mão dada com o irmão parou a meio do lento passeio e soltando-se correu para abraçar Nagi.  
  
- Aya!! Tinha tantas saudades tuas! Pensei que nunca mais te via!!  
  
Ran aproximou-se e ficou a olhar para os dois amigos, completamente indiferente ao olhar esfomeado de Schuldich. Quando o alemão percebeu que estava a ser ignorado, lembrou-se de se apresentar ao lindo rapaz parado uns metros à sua frente.  
  
- Que achas de deixarmos as crianças em paz e dar-mos uma volta.. só nos dois. – propôs Schuldich com um sorriso sedutor, aproximando-se e tocando de leve a cintura do outro jovem.  
  
- O quê?? – Ran viu-se frente a frente com um ruivo de cabelos compridos, os olhos safira mais lindos que já tinha visto fixavam-se nele e só por isso Ran embaraçado corou.  
  
- Perguntei que queres ir dar um passeio comigo? – Schuldich continuou a caricia que a sua mão fazia na cintura do ruivo, descendo um pouco pelas calças... até Nagi propositadamente lhe mandar um saco de cimento para cima.  
  
Aya e Nagi começaram a rir à gargalhada, enquanto Schuldich furioso voltava- se para o diabrete pronto a transformar o seu cérebro em papa. Ran tentou controlar o riso mas logo deu por si a rir também.  
  
Schuldich parou no seu plano de vingança ao ouvir Ran a rir. Ele voltou-se espantado para ele e sorriu ao vê-lo a rir. Se havia algo mais lindo do que ele a corar era sem dúvida a visão dele a rir. Ele fixou o jovem com mais atenção, prestando atenção não só aos seus curtos cabelos vermelhos brilhantes, mas também ao olhos violetas, que pareciam duas ametistas...  
  
- Acabaste de te tornar a minha Orchidee... – disse Schuldich sorrindo para Ran.  
  
O ruivo parou de rir e só a sua expressão dizia que não tinha percebido o que o outro tinha dito.  
  
- Ele está a dizer que és a orquídea dele! é em alemão! Schuldich quantas vezes já te disse para mudares as tuas linhas de engate?! – disse Nagi num tom divertido. – E nada de seduzir amigos meus! Ele é um grande amigo e por isso.. está fora do teu alcance..  
  
Nagi intrometeu-se novamente, fazendo Schuldich pensar se não deveria ter matado o rapaz há alguns anos atrás, de certeza que isso o teria livrado de muitas dores de cabeça e claro.. de muitas interrupções. O alemão preparava- se para responder quando Nagi decidiu continuar.  
  
- E eu acho que o Ran não está interessado no teu galanteio?  
  
- No meu Quê?!?  
  
- Esquece Schuldich! És muito inculto, meu deus!! Deixa apenas o Ran em paz.  
  
Schuldich olhou para Ran que lhe sorriu docemente, mas num intuito de lhe dizer que realmente o rapaz tinha razão e ele não estava interessado nele num contexto sexual. O homem de cabelos compridos suspirou, enquanto pensava o quando estava cada vez mais difícil encontrar um parceiro voluntário...  
  
- Desculpa Schuldich, mas até tu sabes quando desistir.. – disse Nagi por fim.  
  
- Acho que sim... suponho.... – respondeu Schuldich. – Mas por não sermos mais que amigos isso não quer dizer que eu deixe de poder vê-lo como a minha orchidee! – Schuldich sorriu para Ran.  
  
Nagi sorriu para Aya e depois para Ran.  
  
- Esquece-o Ran. Agora vamos é para casa! Quero saber o que se passa e porque vocês estão aqui! – afirmou Nagi contente abraçando Aya e guiando-os para onde poderiam falar mais à vontade.  
  
Ran e Aya contaram a Schuldich e Nagi que tinham fugido de casa para procurarem os restantes sobreviventes de uma família de sobrenome Fujimiya, sem adiantar mais informações os dois irmãos apenas disseram isso, muitas vezes repetindo que só desistiriam dessa "missão" caso não houvesse hipóteses de encontrar ninguém, ou seja, que não houvesse mais descendentes dessa família.  
  
+---mais-tarde-noutro-sitio--+  
  
Ela entrou com cuidado no quarto para não acordar os ocupantes, e tentando controlar a sua furia e raiva aproximou-se do centro do quarto. Na cama dois corpos agarrados um ao outro. Ela deixou a tristeza possui-la durante alguns segundos, até olhar novamente para a cama e fixar o homem de cabelos loiros.  
  
- Yohji!!! Como podes fazer-me isto??! – gritou ela, aproximando-se e agarrando numa almofada batendo-lhe com toda a força que ela tinha.  
  
O loiro acordou rapidamente, a sua companheira ao ouvir os gritos levantou- se e agarrando as suas roupas saiu a correr. Yohji Kudoh sentou-se na cama, e tentando acalmar-se agarrou a almofada que ainda tentava toca-lo e lançou o seu olhar mais cruel à outra mulher.  
  
- Yohji... como... – ela deixou as lágrimas correr.  
  
- Como o quê, Asuka? Diz-me! Tu lembraste de eu ter tentado tudo para isto dar certo, não te lembras??  
  
- Mas-  
  
- Mas nada! Estás em minha casa e eu deixei-te ficar por seres uma velha amiga, nada mais! Se apenas estás aqui para me fazer arrepender disso a todo o momento.. talvez seja melhor ires embora.  
  
Asuka limpou os olhos e olhou seriamente para ele. Por incrivel que parecesse ela sabia que ele falava a sério. Talvez ela tivesse exagerado.. novamente.... mas ele tinha de entender a posição dela.. Ela amava-o e muito. Ela não tinha culpa que ele fosse um insensivel e que se deitasse com todas as mulheres do reino.. Ela baixou a cabeça, pensativa.  
  
- Desculpa Yohji.  
  
- Chega de desculpas, Asuka. Tens de te decidir.. eu ficas ou vais.. Espero que entendas que eu não te estou a mandar embora, apenas estou a dar-te a minha opinião.. eu adoro-te e muito.  
  
- Não parece.  
  
- Mas adoro. Não tenho culpa que aquilo que sinta por ti não seja suficiente. Devias conhecer-me melhor do que isto, Asuka...  
  
- Tu disseste que me amavas.. e depois..... e elas?! Yohji! Parece que fazes de proposito para me magoar! – ela pausou para olhar para ele. – Eu.. talvez tenhas razao.. vou viver novamente com as minhas irmas..  
  
- Asuka.. se quiseres fica.. apenas tem..... – ele calou-se tanto pensar bem no que lhe deveria dizer.  
  
- Tenho de ter o quê, Yohji?! Paciencia?! Achas que eu consigo ver-te aos beijos com qualquer uma e saber que tu dizes que me amas tantas vezes como o dizes a elas?!  
  
- Não é nada disso! – ele levantou-se, indiferente ao ar embaraçado dela por o ver completamente nu, ele andou pelo quarto recolhendo a sua roupa e vestindo-se calmamente. Quando ele estava vestido voltou-se novamente para ela. – Eu quero apenas que entendas.. eu adoro-te, talvez até te ame, mas neste momento isso não é o suficiente para mim.. eu preciso de alguém que me ame e não o esconda de todos! Eu quero alguém que me dedique a sua vida inteira.. eu quero um amor real e verdadeiro. E nós não temos isso.. até tu tens de o admitir.  
  
Ela levou as mãos ao rosto para limpar novamente as lágrimas que caiam. Ele aproximou-se e abraçou-a. Asuka não negou o abraço, pelo contrário, ela abraçou-o com força como se fosse a última vez.  
  
- Desculpa Asuka.. – sussurrou ele.  
  
- Porquê, Yohji.. a culpa é toda minha.. – respondeu ela entre soluços.  
  
- Desculpa por isto não ter dado certo e desculpa por eu não me conseguir controlar o suficiente perto de ti.. desculpa por eu ser um playboy e.. Desculpa por eu não te amar.  
  
- Oh Yohji... – o choro intensificou-se e o loiro afastou-se para olhar para ela.  
  
Yohji nunca tinha amado ninguem como a amava e no seu interior ele tinha medo de nunca mais voltar a amar assim, mas ele sentia que o que havia entre eles não era forte o suficiente. Ele precisava dela.. mas ele iria deixa-la partir, pois nunca nenhum dos dois seria feliz se os dois continuassem a magoar-se assim.  
  
- Vai Asuka e eu espero que encontres alguém que te mereça.. e que te ame ainda mais do que eu.  
  
Ela limpou os olhos e com um sorriso aproximou-se dele, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.  
  
- Desejo o mesmo para ti, Yohji... e nada de deixares o inn ir à falencia por eu não estar aqui para te puxar as orelhas!! – ela perdeu o sorriso e passou por ele para chegar à porta. – Boa sorte Yohji.. – disse ela antes de sair do quarto.  
  
Yohji sentou-se na cama pensativo, a tristeza era algo que naquele momento se acumulava, mas ele sabia que com o tempo tudo ia melhorar. Ambos tinham toda uma vida pela frente e Yohji, pelo menos, sabia que existia alguém neste mundo para ele.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Notas de autor:  
  
1 = irmao mais velho 


	3. Capítulo2

Orquídeas e Esmeraldas  
  
by KittyBlue  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
A primeira semana passou, Aya e Ran acabaram por se adaptar ao facto de que seria mais difícil descobrir aquilo que queriam em dois ou três dias. Nagi e Schuldich foram generosos e decidiram deixar os dois irmãos ficar a viver com eles o tempo que eles quisessem.  
  
Aya passava a maior parte do seu tempo com Nagi, a passear ou apenas a conversar. Os dois eram grandes amigos, e apesar de se verem pouco devido ao facto que os seus pais em geral proibia que Aya fosse sozinha até à cidade, os dois tinham preservado a amizade que existia entre ambos. Claro que sempre que existia uma hipótese Aya convencia Ran para a levar a ver Nagi.  
  
Os primeiros dias tinham sido difíceis para ela, só agora é que ela percebia que tinha se apegado a Erika, talvez ainda mais do que Ran tinha- se apegado a Mamoru. A figura maternal não era bem aquilo que Aya via na outra mulher, elas eram mais amigas do que realmente mãe e filha. Aya sentia cada vez mais falta das conversas e brincadeiras com ela, bastava Ran olhar para ela para perceber isso.  
  
+-+-+  
  
A manhã estava a correr normalmente, enquanto Nagi tratava do almoço, Ran e Schuldich conversavam normalmente no quarto do mais novo. Eles tinham acabado por se entender, apesar de muitas vezes Schuldich ainda tentar beijar Ran ao acaso ou tentar convencer Ran a dormir com ele.  
  
- Mas eu já disse que não tive culpa! Eu queria dar-te um beijo na cara! Foi o Nagi que usou o poder dele para que eu te desse um beijo na boca! Eu juro, Ran!! Não acreditas em mim? – Schuldich tentou a sua cara mais angelical mas isso apenas resultou em Ran a rir às gargalhadas deixando o outro confuso.  
  
- Ran!! – gritou Aya da porta de entrada ao chegar a casa.  
  
- Ele está no quarto. – ouviram os dois ruivos Nagi a dizer.  
  
Aya entrou no quarto a correr e quando viu Ran saltou para cima da cama, ou melhor para cima dele. Ela ria e dava beijos pelo rosto do seu querido irmão. Ran riu-se tratou de tentar afasta-la um pouco.  
  
- Aya?! Que se passa Aya? – perguntou ele confuso.  
  
- Eu arranjei trabalho Ran.  
  
- Tu o quê? Que tipo de trabalho? – perguntou Ran curioso e desconfiado.  
  
- Tu andavas à procura de trabalho, não me disseram nada porquê? Eu teria ajudado. – disse Schuldich com uma expressão seria que fez Aya calar-se e olhar para ele.  
  
- Foi uma coisa ao acaso na verdade. Eu estava a dar uma volta e reparei numa loja de flores, havia flores de todos os tipos e por acaso reparei numa orquídea... – ela olhou para Ran. – Devias ter visto Ran, era tão linda! Parecia mesmo igual à que tens... mas como estava a dizer... um rapaz viu-me a olhar as flores e falou um bocadinho comigo.. ele-  
  
- O Ken?! Estás a falar da Koneko? – perguntou Schuldich de repente.  
  
Aya olhou para ele admirada e em seguida saltou para cima dele.  
  
- Sim! Conheces o Ken? Ele é tão fixe! Foi muito simpático e depois de falarmos ele disse que se eu quisesse podia trabalhar com ele na loja, parece que os últimos empregados desistiram nos primeiros dias e ele estava a contratar qualquer pessoa interessada.  
  
- Pois.. – sussurrou Schuldich com um sorriso.  
  
Ran estranhou e depois de perceber que Schuldich estava com um sorriso nada amigável, ele afastou Aya do outro ruivo e olhou seriamente para ele como se o simples facto de olhar lhe pudesse dizer o que se passava de estranho naquela historia.  
  
- Ok, Ran! Pára de tentar me cegar! A Koneko é muito conhecida pelas suas flores e pelo próprio Ken, todas as tardes as raparigas que passam naquela rua entram na loja para assediar o rapaz. No inicio eram quatro ajudantes, o Ken, eu, o Nagi e um amigo nosso, Yohji. Mas todos acabamos por achar que seria melhor nos separarmos.  
  
- Porquê? O negócio era assim tão mal?? Ou era por causa da clientela?!  
  
- Não é bem isso Ran. Eu e o Nagi nunca fomos bons a seguir ordens e como nunca precisámos mesmo de trabalhar acabámos por desistir depois de uns meses. Tomar conta de uma floricultura dá muito trabalho... pensas o quê?  
  
- Sei lá... mas e o Ken e o outro?  
  
- O Ken acabou por ficar lá, ele até gostava do trabalho e como não tinha mesmo mais nada para fazer além daquilo acabou por ficar a tomar conta da loja. O Yohji.. bem.. ele partiu para receber uma herança e acabou por ficar por lá mesmo, ele vem umas vezes por semana cá a Orchidee mas o seu tempo é mais passado no domínio dele.  
  
- Domínio? Ele é assim tão rico? – perguntou Aya atenta a tudo o que Schuldich dizia.  
  
- É. Ele herdou um castelo e uma vila... talvez já tenham ouvido falar do reino de Balinese..?  
  
Aya olhou para Ran para saber se ele sabia e o ruivo apenas lhe disse que sim mas sem dizer mais nada. Schuldich riu-se e voltou ao que estava a dizer.  
  
- Mas acho que se o Ken te ofereceu trabalho podes aceitar, vais ter é de ter muita paciência e acordar todas as manhãs bem cedo, os turnos divididos por vocês dois não devem dar muitas folgas.  
  
- É verdade.. – murmurou Ran pensativo. – Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto Aya?  
  
- Claro que sim! Quando vires já ganhei dinheiro suficiente para começarmos a procurar e depois caso tudo dê certo vamos poder ser uma família de novo.  
  
Schuldich sorriu.  
  
- Acredito que sim, maninha.. porquê não vais ajudar o Nagi na cozinha? – sugeriu Ran com um sorriso gentil. Schuldich acabou por acrescentar alguns segundos depois. – Assim podes convence-lo a fazer aqueles bolos que tanto adoramos, não concordas Ran?  
  
Aya olhou pra o seu irmão à espera de uma resposta e o ruivo apenas acenou com a cabeça. O rapariga saltou para o chão e depois de fechar a porta foi a correr para a cozinha chatear Nagi.  
  
Ran olhou para Schuldich desconfiado.  
  
- Bela maneira de fazeres a minha irmã sair do quarto e não voltar.. que foi?  
  
- Apenas quero saber de que estão vocês à procura exactamente. Eu sei que disse que não ia meter-me mais nisso mas à medida que vos conheço mais me preocupo com vocês.. é apenas impossível para mim não saber no que estão vocês a meter-se.  
  
- Estamos à procura da nossa família.  
  
- Não pensei que fosses responder tão prontamente! – sorriu Schuldich.  
  
- Também não te digo mais do que isto.  
  
- Mas Ran!  
  
- Mas nada.. não podes ajudar em nada.. é algo que eu e a Aya temos de fazer sozinhos.  
  
- Ran, eu sei que sou um completo desconhecido e sei que não confias em mim mas terás de começar a confiar em qualquer altura e espero que não seja tarde demais, quando estiveres atulhado de sarilhos.. eu apenas pergunto porque me preocupo contigo nada mais. – houve algum silêncio entre os dois até Ran decidir-se a falar qualquer mais.  
  
- Eu sei Schuldich e obrigado mas.. no que podes ajudar? Sabes como ajudar dois irmãos sem nenhum tipo de informações assim como sem dinheiro a encontrar os seus pais?! Neste momento talvez até sejamos órfãos.. ainda não dei essa hipótese à Aya porque não quero vê-la a perder todas as esperanças.  
  
- Por isso tens de me deixar ajudar! Diz-me o vosso nome de família. Pelo menos isso!  
  
Ran baixou a cabeça e quando Schuldich pensava que teria de usar a sua telepatia para descobrir aquilo que ele cria, o ruivo voltou a erguer o rosto. Os olhos ametistas mostravam uma confiança tão intensa que o alemão jurou a si mesmo que iria fazer tudo para ajudar os dois irmãos.  
  
- Fujimiya.. nós somos os últimos descendentes desta família.. sei que os meus avos já morreram e queremos descobrir apenas o que aconteceu aos nossos pais. – respondeu Ran.  
  
- Ran Fujimiya.. Aya Fujimiya... não te lembras do nome do teu pai ou mãe?  
  
Ran negou com a cabeça.  
  
- Deixa estar eu heide perguntar a algumas pessoas... eu tenho a sensação que já ouvi alguma coisa sobre a vossa família, o nome é me familiar apenas não sei porquê.  
  
- Obrigado por ajudares.. apenas preciso de fazer tudo por tudo para descobrir.. eu quero que a Aya volte a ter uma família.. eu tentei deixa-la para trás e fazer esta busca sozinho mas quando ela descobriu simplesmente seguiu-me até estarmos fora da casa dos nossos pais adoptivos.. não havia como voltar atrás.  
  
- Deixa-me ver se entendo.. vocês fugiram de casa para isto? Ou seja, neste momento a vossa família adoptiva deve andar à vossa procura?  
  
Ran arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta que era uma possibilidade. Talvez os Takatoris tivessem já a sua própria família e não precisassem de mais ninguém para a completar, mas quando Aya e Ran entraram para aquela família foram imediatamente vistos como parte da familiar. O mais certo era Shuichi estar à procura deles e até Erika..  
  
- Como não pensei nisso antes! Que fazemos, Schuldich?  
  
- Dá-me uns dias para investigar a vossa família e saber se existe algum contacto que possa usar para encontrar algum traço da família Fujimiya.. se dentro de uma semana no máximo não encontrar nada talvez seja melhor vocês saírem do reino.  
  
- Mas Schuldich..  
  
- Não te preocupes. Como última opção podemos falar com as autoridades, dizemos quem vocês são e eles serão obrigados a dizer se existe algum parente vivo, vocês devem ter direito aos bens de família e coisas do tipo. Se isso não dar certo falamos com o Yohji.  
  
- Yohji?! Aquele de que falaste há pouco?  
  
- Sim.. ele trabalhou durante algum tempo com o governador e melhor do que ninguém sabe o que é necessário para tu e a Aya se apresentarem como os legítimos sobreviventes da família Fujimiya.. suponho que não tenhas nenhum tipo de documento?  
  
- Infelizmente não. Se existia alguma coisa ficou com a nossa família adoptiva.  
  
- Ok.. deixa isto comigo..  
  
Ran gatinhou até onde Schuldich estava e ao aproximar-se do homem de cabelos compridos abraçou-o. O outro respondeu ao gesto carinhoso, sentindo sem perceber o corpo de Ran, deliciando-se com o aroma do perfume do ruivo mais novo, perdendo-se nas sensações.  
  
Quando Ran se afastou levemente embaraçado, Schuldich quase protestou pela falta de contacto. Controlando-se apenas sorriu confiante e agarrando uma mão de Ran beijou-a.  
  
- Obrigado Schuldich. – sussurrou Ran corado.  
  
- Deixa isto comigo, eu cuido de ti. Acredita apenas em mim.  
  
- Eu confio em ti! Obrigado! – disse novamente Ran.  
  
Schuldich ficou alguns segundos a olhar para o outro ruivo, mas ao ouvir Nagi a gritar a alto e bom som para os dois virem para almoçar, ambos de levantaram para ir para a sala. Enquanto Ran se perdia no sentimento de esperança, Schuldich interrogava-se se era o que ele sentia estar apaixonado.  
  
+-+-+  
  
Eram altas horas da noite quando Schuldich voltou para casa. Ao entrar na residência encontrou Ran e Nagi a conversar na sala. Os dois mais novos estavam a rir de alguma coisa. Quando o alemão entrou Ran foi imediatamente ter com ele.  
  
Tinham se passado dois dias desde a conversa que os dois ruivos tinham tido. Enquanto Ran tinha começado a ajudar Aya e Ken na floricultura, Schuldich tentava encontrar algo que ligasse os irmãos aos Fujimiya ou apenas algum detalhe sobre o paradeiro dos sobreviventes da família.  
  
Nagi levantou-se também da mesa e aproximou-se. O rapaz apesar de não mostrar estava também muito interessado em saber o que Schuldich tinha descoberto.  
  
- Então. – começou Schuldich calando-se.  
  
- Schu? – tentou Nagi.  
  
- Acho que vou ter mesmo de contactar o lord Kudoh. – disse finalmente o alemão sentando-se e olhando meio tristemente para Ran. – Não descobri nada. Apenas fiquei a saber porque o nome Fujimiya me era tão familiar.. há alguns anos houve uma explosão na cidade, na propriedade dos Fujimiya, os membros da família foram todos dados como mortos. – Schuldich baixou a cabeça. – Algumas pessoas disseram-me que o lord Fujimiya tinha descoberto uma conspiração contra o governador de Orchidee e ao negar-se a fazer parte do tal plano... mataram-no.  
  
Ran deixou-se cair no banco ao lado de Schuldich. O homem de cabelos compridos em segundos estava a abraçar Ran, tentando consola-lo com palavras de apoio. Nagi aproximou-se e tentou fazer o mesmo. Um barulho da entrada fez com que os três olhassem e ali encontraram um homem moreno a olhá-los curiosamente.  
  
Schuldich continuou a segurar o ruivo afectuosamente. Nagi afastou-se aproximando-se do moreno.  
  
- Lord Brad. Que honra. Passasse alguma coisa, para o fazer vir até aqui? – perguntou o rapaz fazendo um gesto para os dois irem falar para a sala, bem longe de onde estava Schuldich e Ran.  
  
Crawford era um dos grandes lordes da zona, todos o temiam e haviam poucos que tinham coragem para ir contra ele, alguns desses poucos eram Schuldich e Nagi. Os dois na realidade não iam bem contra Crawford apenas se submetiam a ele, ainda que ambos muitas vezes recusassem algumas ordens dadas por ele.  
  
- Quem é este? Receio que não fui apresentado formalmente ao vosso hospede. – disse Crawford aproximando-se dos dois ruivos. Schuldich levantou-se ficando em frente de Ran propositadamente desafiando Crawford.  
  
- E não vai ser agora também. Desaparece!  
  
- Então que maneiras são essas, Schuldich. – Crawford preparava-se para dizer mais qualquer coisa mas Ran levantou-se e aproximando-se fez com que os dois olhassem para ele deixando a discussão de lado.  
  
- Desculpe.. Ran Fujimiya. E o senhor é?  
  
- Brad Crawford. As terras onde está são minhas e acredite que apesar de não ter sido informado antes da sua presença, não vejo nenhum mal nisso. – Crawford olhou de lado para Schuldich durante alguns instantes até que a sua atenção voltou para Ran. – Então que faz por aqui?  
  
- Estamos para ficar durante algum tempo, lord Crawford. Infelizmente eu e a minha irmã encontramo-nos neste momento aqui, ainda que andemos à procura de trabalho e outro sitio onde residir.  
  
- Não sei porquê, mas o senhor tem ar de ser bem superior a estes meus dois servos. Proponho que venha.. com a sua irmã, claro!.. para o meu castelo. Ai sim encontrará todo o conforto de um príncipe.  
  
- Desculpa mas terei de recusar. Não pretendemos ficar muito tempo.  
  
Crawford deu um passo em frente. – E porquê não? Eu anseio pela sua companhia e ainda agora o conheci. Sei que adoraria conhece-lo melhor.  
  
- Pois... – Ran pausou. Queria pensar numa desculpa mas a sua mente recusava-se a trabalhar. Parecia que de repente mentir não era uma opção.  
  
- Pois é Bradley! Infelizmente o Ran e a sua irmãzinha vão ficar por aqui! – disse Schuldich de repente. – Eu e o Nagi vamos tomar conta deles. Não se preocupe, lord Crawford. – Schuldich empurrou o moreno do local até Crawford estar na rua, ai fechou-lhe a porta na cara.  
  
Nagi correu até ele tentando abrir a porta mas o ruivo de cabelos compridos apenas fez um gesto para o impedir. Ran ainda estava a tentar entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.  
  
- Esquece Ran! Aquele lord Crawford é um tarado de pior espécie! Não ias gostar de viver sob o mesmo tecto que ele. – disse Schuldich com um sorriso.  
  
- Agora graças a ti, ele não vai deixar-nos em paz. – disse Nagi finalmente. – Ele parecia muito interessado no Ran... mas acredito que se ele tentasse falar calmamente com o lord tudo se resolveria.  
  
- Um Não bem redondo era o que ele precisava! – disse o alemão friamente. – Algo que o nosso amigo ruivo não conseguia dar-lhe.. mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele volta. Ai já teremos tudo preparado para o afastar do Ran. Nem acredito que ele teve a lata de ir tão direito ao ponto de convidar o Ran para ir com ele! É preciso ter descaramento!  
  
- Achas que ele volta quando, Schuldich? – perguntou Ran curioso.  
  
- Esperemos que quando tu já tiveres bem longe daqui.  
  
Ran apenas assentiu com a cabeça e dizendo uma boa noite foi para o seu quarto. Nagi seguiu o ruivo com o olhar e quando ouviu a porta a fechar olhou para Schuldich. O alemão apenas olhou para ele e finalmente sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
- Esquece isso Nagi.  
  
- Ele estava a olhar para o Ran de uma maneira muito intima.  
  
- Queres dizer que o Bradley estava a comer o nosso amigo com os olhos?! E eu a pensar que tu eras um rapazinho inocente!  
  
- Ele estava não estava?  
  
- Sim. Apenas temos é de impedir que ele volte a aproximar-se do Ran desta forma. Principalmente quando eu não estiver por perto para salvar o nosso ruivinho. Ele pode ter garras mas ele esquece que as tem muitas vezes.  
  
Nagi apenas sentou-se e olhou para a mesa durante algum tempo sem fazer nenhum comentário. Schuldich queria dizer alguma coisa a Nagi mas sabia que nada naquele momento o iria fazer ficar com uma melhor disposição. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era deixar o telecinético sozinho. Muitas vezes era difícil perdeu o nosso ídolo e no caso de Nagi seria ainda mais difícil, porque o rapaz tinha começado com o tempo a ver Crawford como um pai.  
  
~*~*~ 


	4. Capítulo3

Orquídeas e Esmeraldas  
  
by KittyBlue  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
- Tens de ter mais cuidado com as rosas. São flores muito bonitas e delicadas e por isso as pessoas esquecem-se que também têm espinhos.  
  
O moreno agarrou na mão da rapariga limpando o corte. Fazendo tudo com rapidez mas com muito carinho também.  
  
- Obrigado Ken, eu estava apenas distraída..  
  
- Estás com algum problema? Aya? - ele olhou para a sua colega preocupado.  
  
- Não é nada de importante, mas obrigado por te importares.. - ela deu-lhe um sorriso gentil voltando a sua atenção para as flores novamente.  
  
Os dois continuaram a trabalhar em silêncio durante o resto da manhã. Aya às vezes perdendo-se em pensamentos e nem percebendo quando Ken a chamava ou quando algum cliente estava a tentar chamar atenção dela.  
  
Ela estava a regar umas plantas na entrada da loja quando alguém a abraçou por trás. A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi bater na pessoa com o regador, mas como que lendo os seus pensamentos os braços que a prendiam largaram-na imediatamente. Ela voltou-se e deu um sorriso a Schuldich.  
  
- Assustaste-me!  
  
- Desculpa estava a passar aqui perto e decidi vir ver como te estavas a dar no teu novo trabalho. Então?  
  
- Acho que vai tudo bem.. Schu... eu e o Ran vamos ter de ir embora?  
  
O telepata olhou para ela surpreso e pronto a dizer algo para gozar com ela, mas ao ver o rosto dela calou-se. Os olhos azuis escuros estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
  
- Aya... - ele aproximou-se.  
  
- Hey, Aya.. Schuldich? - Ken parou na entrada a olhar da rapariga para o ruivo de cabelos compridos. - Que fazes por aqui? - ele olhou novamente para a rapariga percebendo agora as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela. - Schuldich! Que lhe fizeste? Aya?? - Ken limpou as lágrimas uma a uma e finalmente abraçou Aya.  
  
- Desculpa Ken.... - disse ela entre soluços. Ela afastou-se e limpou a cara.  
  
- Mas.. Aya? Que aconteceu? E que está ele a fazer aqui?  
  
- Ken! Pensei que ias ficar feliz de me ver! - disse Schuldich num tom magoado.  
  
- Vieste para trabalhar?  
  
- Não..!  
  
- Então é claro que não estou feliz!  
  
- Eu e a Aya somos amigos e eu passei aqui para a ver. - revelou o telepata com um sorriso para a rapariga. Ele olhou de repente para Ken. - Nada de ciúmes, Kenken! Eu apenas estou a tomar conta dos dois irmãos.  
  
- Se tu o dizes.. Estás melhor, Aya?  
  
- Estou. Desculpa, eu estava a pensar numa coisa e de repente comecei a chorar.. - ela deu um sorriso para os dois rapazes que olhavam para ela preocupados.  
  
- Ok... falamos mais logo, Aya. - disse Schuldich piscando-lhe o olho. Dando um adeus a Ken em seguida ele continuou a descer a rua para onde ele pretendia ir desde que tinha entrado na cidade.  
  
Ken observou o homem de cabelos compridos ir embora e só quando já mal o via é que voltou novamente a sua atenção para Aya. A rapariga estava novamente a regar as flores, completamente alheia ao olhar preocupado de Ken.  
  
- Hum.. Aya.. eu vou lá para dentro... se precisares de alguma coisa, podes vir ter comigo, ok? - ela parou e olhou para ele. Dando-lhe um sorriso acenou com a cabeça. Ele sorriu e voltou para dentro da loja.  
  
Aya perdeu o sorriso e olhou em redor com o olhar triste.  
  
Há muito tempo que não me sentia tão bem..  
  
--  
  
Schuldich entrou no bar e sorriu ao ver a pessoa que procurava sentada no balcão a falar com um homem qualquer. Ele aproximou-se tranquilamente, cumprimentando algumas pessoas que conheciam e que lhe diziam alguma coisa.  
  
- Que diria? Yohji Kudoh? Vieste para ficar?  
  
O loiro desviou o olhar do amigo com quem falava para Schuldich. Ele deu- lhe um sorriso e desculpando-se com o outro homem levantou-se. Schuldich e Yohji apertaram mãos e sorrindo afastaram-se para uma mesa.  
  
- Então que fazes por aqui? Desde que deixaste a Koneko que não sei nada de ti?  
  
- Neste momento estou de férias. - respondeu Yohji passando uma mão pelos cabelos loiros. Ele fixou os seus olhos verdes esmeralda no ruivo de cabelos compridos, o seu olhar curioso e desconfiado.  
  
- Não te preocupes, Yohji. Não é dinheiro que quero. Apenas pretendia que me ajudasses com uma coisa. Quando me disseram que ias ficar uma semana por Orchidee pensei logo como te poderia encontrar e depois lembrei-me da taberna do Jei.  
  
- É verdade, é sempre o primeiro sitio onde paro quando chego à cidade. - sorriu o playboy desviando o olhar por segundos ao ver uma rapariga a entrar no estabelecimento.  
  
- Hey! Acorda, Yohji... ela é menor de idade!  
  
O loiro sorriu e olhou novamente para o amigo. A rapariga aproximou-se deles e só quando parou em frente à mesa deles é que Yohji percebeu que ela estava à espera de alguma coisa. Ele ergueu a cabeça e viu os olhos azuis mais bonitos que já tinha visto, mas também os mais tristes. Um rosto bonito. Cabelo preto meio azulado preso em duas tranças, que a faziam parecer ainda mais nova.  
  
- Aya, este é o meu amigo Yohji Kudoh. Yohji, esta é uma amiga minha. - o loiro olhou da rapariga para Schuldich mostrando claramente a confusão que estava a sentir. - Podes sentar-se Aya.  
  
- Bem, que se passa aqui?... Olha lá! Quando te disse que precisava de uma noiva, eu estava a brincar! Apenas foi para chatear a Asuka! Eu não preciso!  
  
Schuldich desmanchou-se a rir e a rapariga, Aya, ficou imediatamente vermelha.  
  
- Não é nada disso, Yohji. Ela é uma das filhas do lord Fujimiya, lembraste dele? - Yohji acenou com a cabeça a sua confusão ainda a aumentar, ele sabia que o lord estava morto, tinha sido assassinado, e ele pensava que não tinha havido nenhum sobrevivente.  
  
- Enganas-te. Houve dois sobreviventes no massacre, dois irmãos, a pequena Aya e o seu irmão Ran. E eu preciso que me ajudes a provar quem eles são. Tu foste em tempos um dos melhores Guardas do governador e sei que se alguém me pode ajudar és tu.  
  
- Entendi, mas que posso fazer? Desde que fui para Balinese que não sei nada do Governador e o Takatori nunca mais me procurou. Eu sou um lord agora, por isso todos os contactos que tinha com a guarda acabaram quando foi considerado o último e legitimo lord Kudoh.  
  
- Eu preciso que intercedas por eles. Eles não têm documentos. Foram adoptados por uns parentes do Governador quando os pais morreram.. eles fugiram de casa e não pretendem voltar, Yohji.  
  
- Oh. Ou seja, tu queres que os leve comigo também? - Yohji olhou de relance para Aya, a rapariga estava a olhar seriamente para Schuldich.  
  
- Eu queria que apenas os ajudasses a anular a adopção e a que lhes seja dado o titulo que eles têm o direito de receber. Talvez seja pedir demais mas.. eu prometi que ia ajudar e neste momento és a minha última esperança. - Schuldich deu um sorriso a Aya, a rapariga apenas baixou a cabeça.  
  
- Que tem ela? - perguntou Yohji curioso.  
  
- Bem.. ela não queria deixar Orchidee.. habituou-se à cidade.. mas se os pais adoptivos a encontram aqui e sem a adopção anulada, eles são obrigados a voltaram para casa... ou melhor ela é obrigada, porque o irmão é maior de idade.  
  
- Quando anos tens, Aya? - perguntou Yohji.  
  
- 16. - respondeu ela levantando a cabeça novamente para olhar para ele.  
  
- Hum.. pois o normal seria era ela nem estar aqui. Sinceramente, não sei que pretendes que faça.. posso falar com o Governador e interceder por eles em tribunal, mas sem provas de que eles são quem dizes, não há muito que lhes valha.  
  
- Desculpe... eu tenho um sinal de nascença no meu braço, que é apenas conhecido na minha linhagem. - disse Aya corando intensamente.  
  
Schuldich riu-se. - Interessante.. o teu irmão também o tem? - perguntou o alemão com um certo brilho nos olhos.  
  
- Não.. - respondeu ela sem entender, até ficar ainda mais vermelha ao seguir o pensamento do outro. - É só algo que aparece nas raparigas.. mas o Ran tem uma tatuagem num sitio qualquer com a marca da nossa família, ele fez-a por um motivo qualquer... - ela pausou pensativa. - Mas eu sei que foi até registada!  
  
Schuldich permaneceu com aquela novidade.  
  
O meu ruivinho tinha uma tatuagem e nunca lhe tinha mostrado.. porque será que ele nunca me disse nada sobre isso?  
  
Ele usou o seu dom para ler os pensamentos de Yohji. E viu que o loiro estava a pensar se havia alguma que poderia fazer por eles. Claro que poderia usar a sua influencia, apesar de todas as contradições, agora como lord, ele tinha muito mais poder e todos o respeitavam..  
  
- A primeira coisa a fazer é anular a adopção. - disse Yohji de repente. - Se o irmão dela é mais velho e maior de idade, ele pode anular a adopção e tornar-se o guardião dela. Veremos depois o que posso fazer para provar a linhagem deles..  
  
- Eles podem fazer a anulação sozinhos? - perguntou Schuldich com um misto de esperança e felicidade.  
  
- Sim. Eu vou ficar cá esta semana. Tentarei averiguar tudo o que sei sobre os Fujimiya e depois contacto-vos.. Schuldich, ainda moras naquela casa estranho nos arredores da cidade?  
  
- Sim.. e não é estranha! Não tenho culpa de ser nas terras do lord Crawford.  
  
- Para mim tanto faz, teres conseguido viver lá estes anos, é que é uma verdadeira surpresa.. e tu, Aya, estás a viver com o Schuldich? - a rapariga limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça corando ao reparar em como o homem era lindo. Ficando ainda mais vermelha ao perceber os olhos verdes esmeralda fixos nela.  
  
Schuldich riu-se ao ler os pensamentos dela. Fazendo com que os outros dois olhassem para ele. Ele apenas sorriu controlando o seu riso.  
  
- Ainda amanha vou com o Ran tratar da anulação então.. quando souberes alguma coisa aparece lá em casa.. sabes onde me encontrar! E tens sempre a hipótese de me contactar telepaticamente..  
  
Yohji acenou com a cabeça pensativo ainda naquilo que estava a fazer. O ruivo sorriu de uma forma sincera, e abraçou Yohji.  
  
- Obrigado amigo. Nem sabes o quando me estás a ajudar..  
  
Yohji sorriu e apenas disse que não era nada demais. Aya sorriu e levantou- se. Os dois dirigiram-se até à porta até Aya parar e voltar para a mesa onde ainda estava Yohji. Ela abraçou-o e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.  
  
- Obrigado, lord Kudoh.  
  
Ela sorriu e correu novamente até Schuldich.  
  
Yohji observou os dois desaparecerem ao atravessar as portas. Ele voltou os seus pensamentos para o caso que tinha em mãos. Há muito tempo que não lhe pediam favores deste tipo e apesar de tudo, ele sentia-se bem por Schuldich lhe ter pedido ajuda. Ele não sabia a razão dos irmãos terem fugido de casa e certamente por agora ele preferia não saber.  
  
Ele sorriu ao pensar na rapariga. Aya era uma rapariga bonita e engraçada, uma ternura. Uma rapariga que em anos iriam destroçar muitos corações. A irmã de alguém que certamente teria de estar de olha nela e nos seus pretendentes. Ele riu-se ao lembrar-se da maneira como ela tinha corado cada vez que ele olhava para ela. E sorriu gentilmente ao pensar na altura em que ela lhe tinha agradecido.  
  
Certamente Aya, era alguém que merecia ser feliz..  
  



End file.
